ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure Training Misty Grounds 1
Participants Takeda Miyuki Takeda Inkroe Uchiha Hikari Yuki Atsuko RP TakedaMiyuki: - I grip onto the Kiba blades hilt firmly, as I lean forward over Atsukos shoulder, slowly sending about twenty percent of my chakra into the blade. I mutter a bit.- Concentrate on your chakra...this will take a lot of it... so first I want you to just relaxe and feel your Chakra nature swirl...sending it down to your feet. Over and over again...not commiting the Jutsu yet." I sigh softly when I pull back I straighten my back, still gripping onto the blades. The feeling of my chakra slightly draining into the Kiba blades, I clench my grip as I pull them up over my shoulders. I wince slihgtly due to their weight plus the weights on my wrists....Hmn...they still are pretty heavy. I sheath them onto my back before shaking my wrists slightly. The twenty pound weights cling really tight onto my wrists as I do so. I then look down at her, walking to her side, I raise my right hand to her as I show her the hand seal...Ram.-" This is the seal I want you to do... I will be learning this jutsu with you, it is called Splashing Adhesive.- I close my eyes as I raise my right hand higher to my lips, even though this is a D rank Jutsu... I still want to focus and put my full effort. I concentrate my chakra onto my feet as we both stand before the water of the cavern. Feeling the humidity in here with a slap of a cold breeze that dances around from the caverns opening, it sends a chill down my spine. I take in a deep breath. TakedaInkroe: "Its simply the act of honing your chakra, at a basic level, produce the chakra and guide it down, to your feet, then direct its mass, compound it, make it small, small enough to be near only a candle.. once you can give it a targetted path, a target to travel to, then you can worry about making it explode" -I said to the young Uchiha, looking to him at equal height as I was squatted, we had already been training for a while but only in the manipulation of the fire, now I wished him to actually attempt guiding the spark or little flame to a target.. specifically.- "That rock over there.." -I nodded in its direction.- "Try get your Vein to travel to it." xYukiAtsukox: -I nod looking up to her, and smile some before looking back ahead of me. I then hold my arms up, and start to focus on my chakra. Letting it flow to my feet. Watching her do the Ram seal I nod once more. Following her directions, I hold my right hand up higher then the other, placing right over my lips and make the Ram hand seal. Standing there for a few moments I contine to focus on my chakra a little more. Feeling the slight breeze, and the humitity, I smile some, and close my eyes. Listening to the slight breeze blow into the cave, i hear the whisling as if it was blowing right past me. I let my chakra grow stronger, as the moment past by. I keep my stance, and stay still.- TakedaMiyuki: - I open my eyes slightly as I look down to her, watching her raise her hands as she focus' on the task at hand. I smile softly as I turn to face the water...the slow flowing water..only a few ripples from the drops of water of the ceiling. I slowly place my right foot first, walking on the water, I do not break the hand seal. I look to her as I motion her with my other hand.-" Come... we will now begin with the Jutsu."- I plan on having her kick the water..onto a rock..but first...to exhaust her by having her continueing to concentrate on her Chakra- llSuperMarioll: -He looks at Inkroe as he listens to his instruction and nods. He looks over to the rock as he readies himself up motioning his hands quickly; Rat → Snake → Boar. He gathers up a large amount of Chakra to his right foot as he brings it up. He tried to compact it into one small ball of Chakra under his foot as he slams his foot down into the ground cracking it, sending the chakra into the ground. A single crack would spread as it heads to the target Inkroe wanted him to hit. but it wasn't good enough as it stopped a few feet short and explodes in a fiery passion.- "Tch...not good enough..." TakedaInkroe: "Again, concern yourself only with getting the flame to the target for now, it is less important that you make a bang as your technique actually reaches its destination, a sword is useless unless it can hit its target." -I said while watching him from behind, witnessing the spectacle as it happened- xYukiAtsukox: -Watching her walk into the water, I keep my right arm up, and I smile looking back to her. I take a step forwars as she says come, I keep my chakra up, as I focus on it. Walking into the water, I feel my shoes get wet, I wiggle my toes around, and walk up next to her. Looking up to her with a smile, my hand is still up, and I continue to focus. Feeling more wind, I smiling hearing the whisling again. - llSuperMarioll: -He looks back to Inkroe and nods again and tries once more; Rat → Snake → Boar. He gathers up a large amount of Chakra to his right foot as he brings it up. He tried to compact it into one small ball of Chakra under his foot as he slams his foot down into the ground cracking it even more, sending the chakra into the ground. And again another crack would spread...he would concentrate as if a fuse heading towards a bomb. It continues..spreading....spreading...and no good...just a foot away from it. He stomps on the ground frustrated still. He shakes his head and looks at the damn rock...he will not stop until he gets it right!- TakedaInkroe: -I slightly brushed my face to my shoulder and nudged my headband up by an inch or two, I was still exhausted and tired from previous training two days ago, nearly drowning and meeting death at the hands of my own Kraken of water chakra, but it had done nothing to stop me being hyper interested in my eye.. if anything.. I was so, extremely curious about what the thing that happened was.. did I really see through the eye of the Kraken, or had I just been hallucinating, regardless of what it was, something was happening with my eye and I needed to know what, I needed to explore its use and understand more about it.. there were no Uchiha for me to go to, there were no scrolls on this.. this.. strange pattern on my eye, the three jagged prongs of points which were far from a normal sharingan.. I watched him form the hand seals and my left hand mimiced them in the moment, forming them only in the left hand and feeling a small burst of warmth beneath my feet, I looked down instantly and stomped it out.. interesting.. I made a flame vein.. by watching..?- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod to her once she stands by my side…looking at her smile, I return it slightly as I mutter.-“ Continue to focus your charka…you might be able to do this once or twice. This will consume loads of your chakra…so I need you to focus as I show you just this once. Understood?”- I then place the heel of my right foot against the water, aiming for the big rocks that were to my left. I pull my heel back as I hold the hand seal. I kick hard against the water, the splash landing mostly onto the rocks I had aim for….leaving a sticky substance onto it…oh…haha..I smirk slightly as I look back to her-“ That...would paralyze…a person if you were to ..splash it onto them.” – I walk forward as I check out my rock, not daring to touch it; I merely wanted to see if up close…hmn...indeed such sticky goo it left behind. I look to the rock on the far right. I raise my hand and point to it.-“ Once you feel an incredibly overwhelming buildup of chakra…I want you to kick and aim the splash of water mostly onto that rock…alright? When I return… I wish to see that rock covered in the same substance as mine..”- I wave at her as I walk out of the cave, leaving her to focus entirely on her chakra control. I walk from behind the waterfall, getting wet and slightly drenched in the process. The mist heavily set onto the training grounds, I smirk as I narrow my eyes slightly, locating rocks…boulders. I unsheath my Kiba blades as I twirl it slightly, getting accustomed to the weight of it. I raise the Blades up into the air as I then feed the blades my chakra once more….twenty percent of it… the blades become coated with the same light blue sparks as before…crackling and vibrating slightly, taking in my chakra…feeding onto it, I then close my eyes as I start to feel drained…no not yet… I give the steady flow of chakra…before gripping the hilt tightly, I then bring them hard down. Slamming…digging them into the ground. I wished for the lightning...blades sparks to zap against the ground…to hit one of the boulders and break it into pieces…into dust. Once the blades make contact, I groan as the lightning…sparks zagged across the ground…but stop midway. Closing my eyes, I breathe hard as I suck the air between my sharpened teeth. I growl as I roughly pull them up from the ground- TakedaInkroe: -I called out to Hikari- "Keep working on it, you just have to keep developing your skill.. progress is not shameful, nor is failure.. so long as you're achieving something." -Did I really just say that.. surely the days of the silent Inkroe were passing, but my eye I could not take off of him, his hands moving, hand seals repeating over and over as he would exhaust himself eventually.. my left hand would repeatedly mimic his own hand seals through the veiled mist, completeing each series of hand seals only for me to purposely deny myself the product of the Flame Vein.. I had little chakra left to waste and spare, with the eye open I would suffer to get home again.. but this day had been interesting..- Category:Kirigakure RP 207